


It's a sad sad situation.

by LennaSnowl



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Self-Mutilation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaSnowl/pseuds/LennaSnowl
Summary: Elton est au plus bas. John le trompe, Bernie lui a tourné le dos et les souvenirs de son enfance le font souffrir. Va-t-il pouvoir encore longtemps faire semblant?





	It's a sad sad situation.

Chapitre 1 : Pauvre Elton.

Elton était allongé sur son lit, une bouteille à la main. Il savait qu'un concert était prévu ce soir, mais à quoi bon? Il ne savait même plus s'il était capable de chanter. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, dû à l'alcool qui lui brûlait la bouche. Il voulait dormir, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait John avec son secrétaire. Ce matin, ou peut-être cet après-midi, il n'était pas sûr, son "petit ami" flirtait une fois de plus avec un autre. Et son nouvel objectif était le secrétaire, un homme plus maigre, plus grand, plus musclé, plus beau, plus attirant que lui, avec de magnifiques cheveux. Il comprenait pourquoi John le préférait, même si cette pensée lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Le secrétaire était déjà sous le charme de l'homme, qui sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. La vue des deux, si proches l'un de l'autre était une douleur insoutenable. Elton buvait alors, pour oublier, pour enfin se reposer, mais ces tentatives étaient vaines. Cela faisait des semaines que John ne le regardait plus, qu'il ne le touchait plus, et le jauchait seulement avec une mine de dégoût. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tôt, ils semblaient amoureux , heureux ensemble. Elton n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait souffrir plus que durant son enfance, mais si. En outre, il repensait aux jeunes années de sa vie, se demandant si John le quittait pour les mêmes raisons que son père, bien qu'il ne les connaissait pas. C'est donc dans cet état sans doute pitoyable qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée violemment, à moitié conscient par l'amertume qui le rongeait.

Elton vit tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et John entrer dans la pièce sombre, visiblement en colère. L'homme en costume impeccable contrastait avec son interlocuteur, habillé d'un voile sur les épaules, sous lequel étaient perceptible des sous vêtements bleus, et dont les yeux étaient gonflés, avec des poches noirâtres dessous. John commença à parler d'une voix froide et haineuse :

\- Que fais-tu encore couché là? Tu devrais partir pour le concert! Il faut vraiment tout te dire, bon à rien.

\- Je suis désolé Chéri, je ne me sens pas bien. On peut annuler pour ce soir? questionna maladroitement Elton, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de sourire, comme il se forçait de faire les autres nuits. Sa voix se cassait à chaque mot sous l'émotion.

\- Tu es un putain d'égoïste! Sais-tu que je dois tout gérer pour faire marcher cette entreprise? Tu ne fais que chanter, et je me tape tout le boulot! Tu n'es rien sans moi, donc arrête de te lamenter et prépare toi! On part dans dix minutes, que tu le veuilles ou non, dit John avec un regard noir, mais gardant tout de même son contrôle.

\- John, je ne..., osa répliquer Elton, de sa voix tremblante de peur et de désespoir.

\- Ne parle plus! Tu n'as pas à me répondre, tu t'exécutes. Je ne supporte pas l'insolence, d'accord, expliqua John en se rapprochant.

Elton était pétrifié, tandis que John arrivait, un air mauvais sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il leva la main et giffla son amant, qui bascula sous le choque. Cela c'était déjà produit, mais pas quand Elton était dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il levait une main à sa joue meurtrie par le coup, John passa la porte, et se retourna :

\- Lave-toi, on va partir. Habit-toi correctement.

Elton se retint d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, ce à quoi John, le remarquant, rajouta :

\- Quelque chose d'autre à dire Chéri?

Le Chéri en question secoua la tête, et John s'éloigna, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elton se laissa alors aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant la cruauté de l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il n'était apprécié par personne, ni par ses parents, ni par son meilleur ami Bernie, ni par John. Il n'avait rien. Se levant péniblement, il rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche, regardant intensément la lame de raseoir posée sur l'évier, avant de la saisir. C'était sa seule échappatoire, et il ne pouvait pas se soulager autrement. Il fit glisser la lame sur ses avant-bras, respirant enfin normalement.  
Il dut cependant arrêter et cacher les marques, après un appel de John. Il se résigna à descendre, et partit pour son prochain concert, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit récit vous a plu et qu'il y a des lecteurs qui puissent lire le français. C'est mon premier poste. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. J'attend vos retours avec impatience. A bientôt...


End file.
